


The Prince and the Servant

by summoner_hirelena



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M, Micchy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoner_hirelena/pseuds/summoner_hirelena
Summary: Much to the horror of Scribe in Training Micchy, Prince Kouta is about to marry the Princess Mai.  Is there a way for Micchy to stop this sham of a wedding?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Was bored at work, and decided to write a drabble inspired by Tumblr: awesomewritingprompts (Genre: High Fantasy, Person: Terrible Writer, Problem: Wedding Needing to be stopped)

Today was the day...

The small scribe apprentice sighed heavily, lifting his gaze up from the beige parchment he was writing on.  Placing the feather pen back in the well, he rubbed his dark eyes, sore from the flickering lantern lights in the royal library.

Today was the day that the Prince,  _his_   _Prince_ , married that women, the Princess which will merge the two aligned countries.  It was the perfect political move for the two kingdoms...but for Mitsuzane Kureshima , it was a nightmare coming true.  Although he was of common blood, Prince Kouta Kazuraba when they were young blessed him with kindness, saving him from the streets as a child. and even giving him the nickname, "Micchy".  The  two grew up together quickly becoming inseparable, even sleeping in the same bed.  Their bond grew deeper and deeper, until the two didn't know where the friendship ended, and shy intimacy began.  Then one night as boys do, they were wrestling in bed before sleeping, and their lips brushed up against the other.  That sensation...it was just, right... and from that moment on the boys could not keep their hands off one another in private.  It was insane, a boy of royal blood, and a common stray having an  intimate relationship? And although they couldn't say it in the light of day, they proclaimed their love for one another in their stolen glances, and lingering touches.  And to prevent suspicion the Prince set Micchy up with an apprenticeship with the royal scribe, so that the boy could not only learn a skill, but an excuse to always be near him.  

But now...

Even though he knew the Prince wanted to prevent it, he was pushed into being into a relationship with the Princess Mai, from the neighboring country. Micchy could see the immediate change in Kouta's personality, the normally warm royal stiffened at the mention of her name.  Every time they were near one another he kept his distance from the Princess, keeping respectful, and courteous.  But that didn't stop the girl from trying to get close.  Reaching out for him, gently touching his hand, soft words, as if they were star crossed lovers. 

There was no love there...and yet...SHE got to stand on the other side of the alter from the Prince.   And even though they outgrew sleeping in the same bed, it didn't stop the small scribe in-training from being jealous.  How could she just waltz right in, and act as if she had the Prince's heart? But as angry as he was, what could he do? Even though he was given so much freedom, and privileges others dreamed about, he was still just a lowery servant.

_DING DING DING_

And there it was, the sounds of the castle bells calling all servants to put down their duties and celebrate the beginning of the wedding.  The kind Prince wanted the non-essential servants and staff to celebrate the ‘happy day’, and take the rest of the day off.

“You are still here?”

Jumping in his seat, Micchy looked up, staring up at the red headed Royal Scribe, Jonouchi Hideyasu.

“Hideyasu-sensei-“

“Go on…I know you’ll get let in if you show up…” Adjusting his thin frames, the master scribe flashed a wry smile before gracefully walking off.  

Biting his lower lip the lean scribe-in-training stared down at his shoddy attempt to recreate a spell on the parchment.  But…he didn’t really want to go to this fiasco wedding. As much as Micchy wanted to be there for his secret lover, he couldn’t imagine watching him give his life to a complete stranger.

Pushing himself out of his seat, the boy carefully put his things away, and walked out of the royal library.

But yet…

He found himself wondering the hallways towards the ceremony, the guards paying him no mind and easily allowing him through. Quickly he slipped into the grand hall, now lavishly covered in wedding décor, the dangling gems, and silk streamers carefully placed around to make a fairy tale scene.  The flowers so fresh that the room smelled of roses… Everyone was chatting in excitement, but none of that mattered the moment Micchy lifted his eyes to the alter.

In his rightful position, dressed in beautiful white and gold regalia was Prince Kouta, _his Prince_.  He was smiling, speaking to others from the court, but Micchy could see the anxiety radiating from him.  Those tale-tells signs that no one could see.

Micchy wanted to run up to him, to console him somehow, but suddenly the music swelled, and the ceremony began.  Everyone began to gather, leaving the center aisle for the Princess-bride to walk through.  Micchy squeezed himself behind a Lady, peering over her shoulder as the bride walked down, dressed in virgin white, and diamonds.  As much as the scribe didn’t want to admit…she sparkled…

 The rest was like a dream, the voice of the Priest as they started reciting the sacred text.  The sounds of Kouta firmly saying he would take her as his wife. It was all too much…

“Does anyone have any reasons why our Prince cannot marry the Princess?”

Of course no one spoke…who would?

"I do!" Suddenly a voice rose up in the silence, a familiar voice...Micchy's voice. He put his delicate hands over his mouth, his eyes wide like saucers.  Why did he speak up?! How could he interrupt such an important day to his Prince? 

The people around him stepped aside, hushed whispers rising up all around him.  Micchy's dark eyes darted back and forth feeling dread fill him, seeing the guards slowly coming towards him for the outburst.

The Priest roared, "Who dares interrupt this sacred ceremony!"   

Once again, Micchy looked towards the Prince for help, his eyes screaming with fear.  He had never once spoken up against the Prince, and here he was defying this unison.  'Please...stop all of this...' 

"Take him to the dungeon." 

'Dungeon?!' The scribe-in-training gaspedsharply, "M-Majesty please..." 

Kouta's voice was firm and powerful, cutting through the crowd’s hushed noises.  “I will be there in a moment.”

The guards were quick and swift, taking the lean boy by the arm, and pulling him along through the crowd.  Micchy’s heart pounded against his small chest as he was quickly dragged through the hallways and down the dungeon stairs. He had never been to the dungeon, and it smelt dank and moldy from disuse.

He was pushed into the first open cell, the loud clanking of the metal bars closing vibrated through him.  The lean scribe began to pace frantically around the small confides, his fingers in his dark tresses. What did he do? How could he stop something so important?! How could he speak against the one he held so dear?

It didn’t take long for the sounds of heavy footsteps on the dungeon stairs, followed by the head bodyguard, Kaito Kumon, and the Prince himself.  Micchy went up to the bars eagerly, momentarily forgetting the situation at hand, before locking eyes with Kouta and it all coming back to him again.  His gaze fell, shifting in his place like a child about to be scolded.

“Leave us.”

“My Lord? But-“

“Leave Kaito. He can’t do anything behind bars.”  

The large bodyguard hesitated for a moment before bowing to his master, and quickly excusing himself back through the door. After a moment, when Kouta felt safe that they were alone, he turned back to the boy behind the bars, a frown dancing on his face.

“Your Maj-“

“Stop.” Kouta shook his head, his dark hair flying around his boyish face, “What were you thinking Micchy? Today of all days you speak out like this?”

Placing his hands on the cold bars, the scribe moved closer to the man, his voice barely above a whisper.  “My Prince…please do not marry her. She doesn’t know you as I do…How could you let her in like this, she doesn’t love you!”

The royal’s face softened, warmth filling his eyes. “Micchy…you knew this is how my life would end up being.”

“I’m a Prince, so I have to marry a Princess and continue this lineage.” Scoffing, Kouta leaned up against the bars by Micchy’s face, feeling the boy’s familiar breath on his skin. “We had to stop this at some point…you know that…”

“Bu-But _I_ _LOVE_ you.” Micchy whispered desperately, knowing that after today everything was going to change, “I know we cant be together officially but…I can’t stand the idea of her touching you…being with you always…”  

Suddenly there was a rustling causing both of the boys to spilt apart as if they were caught red handed.

Stepping through the doorway was the Princess still dressed in her virgin white.  A frown placed on her lips as she pushed the door closed behind her.

“Your Highness,” Moving away from the bars, Micchy did a small bow, “I’m sor-“

“Mai, I’m so sorry for this! Please don-“

She lifted her small hand, silencing the boys, her small eyes moving between the two. The Princess sighed lightly, crossing her arms across her small chest a thoughtful look in her gaze.

“I see…” Mai whispered softly, an eyebrow lifting, “ It makes sense now…all those looks, and the way you run off while I am around. You love him.”

Micchy felt his heart drop as the Princess laid out their secret, dread filling his whole body.  If she revealed it, she could not only condemn him to jail forever for touching royal skin in such a sinful manner, but destroy the Princes’ reputation.  Shaking his head furiously Micchy waved his hands trying to dismiss the idea.

“P-Princess that’s not it at all! Please!”  His cheeks burned hotly, wishing that he could say what he wanted to say. To tell her that she didn’t belong, and that she ruined everything, but he had to remember his place. He was nobody compared to this Princess.

“It’s okay Micchy, after hearing this, I want to admit something too…” She started, “Just as you care for this boy Kouta…I love someone else that I shouldn’t, and I am to marry someone I do not love.”

Wringing the fabric in her fingertips the three fell quiet, unsure where to go from here.  It seemed as if all three were caught in a political game that none wanted to be in.  The world expected so much out of the Prince and Princess, so much so they couldn’t live the lives they wanted to live.

Finally after what seemed like hours of silence, Mai let out a sharp breath, “If you’re willing to listen…I may have a solution…We can use this wedding to help us all.”

“Eh? How your Majesty?” 

“If we go through this wedding, no one will question if you two are together…No one will question me when I go to Yuya. We keep this separate from our official duties altogether okay?”

“Separate?...So…the Prince and I...”  Micchy voice was hesitant, unsure if he should believe of the words of the Princess. She didn’t want him? So much so that she would turn a blind eye to his relationship with the Prince?

“And you’ll be okay with this Mai?” Kouta asked, hope evident in his voice. 

The girl nodded, a smile dancing on her lips. “It’s evident that you two really care for one another, and I can’t give the Prince what you can Micchy…Can we agree to keep this between us and away from the public eye?”

“Of course!!”   The scribe felt as if all the anxiety and fear that had been building up to this moment melted away like ice.  “T-thank you Your Majesty…”

“Now that, that, is settled, we should attend to the wedding…” Kouta ran his fingers through his dark hair with a sigh. “Shall we Princess?”

“Yes. Of course, can’t keep the guests waiting…” Turning away, the girl flashed a sympathetic smile to the boy.  “I’m sorry this is how it has to be…but at least we can be with our loved ones…” Opening the door, Mai disappeared once again, heading back to the ceremony to continue on with the ruse. 

Kouta turned back to the boy, his small hand slipping through the bars to stroke Micchy’s cheek.  “I’m sorry Micchy…but I can’t let you out at this moment…I have look like I’m punishing you…Please forgive me…”

Biting his lower lip, the scribe to be nodded, closing his eyes against the touch. “…I’ll be fine…as long as you come back to me…”

Chuckling the Prince replied lovingly, “I’ll always come back for you.”

 


End file.
